Sexta Feira 13
by Firefly Anne
Summary: Em uma fúnebre sexta-feira 13, a vida de Isabella Swan, uma estudante, cruza com a personalidade sombria de Edward Cullen, um nobre serial killer. Em meio ao desespero e atração, ela sente-se dragada pela escuridão que o misterioso rapaz invoca.


**Sexta-feira 13**

* * *

**SONETO LXV**

Se a morte predomina na bravura  
Do bronze, pedra, terra e imenso mar,  
Podem sobreviver à formosura,  
Tendo da flor a força a devastar?  
Como pode o aroma do verão  
Deter o forte assédio destes dias,  
Se portas de aço e duras rochas não  
Podem vencer do Tempo à tirania?  
Onde ocultar - meditação atroz -  
O ouro que o Tempo quer em sua arca?  
Que mão pode deter seu pé veloz,  
Ou que beleza o Tempo não demarca?  
Nenhuma! A menos que este meu amor  
Em negra tinta guarde o seu fulgor.

**(William Shakespeare)**

* * *

**Título: **Sexta-feira 13

**Autora: **Dayanne Masen

**Personagens: **Humanos e seres sobrenaturais

**Classificação: **+18

**Avisos: **Linguagem de baixo calão; uso de drogas; assassinato brutal e material sombrio.

**Sinopse: **Em uma fúnebre sexta-feira 13, a vida de Isabella Swan, uma estudante, cruza com a personalidade sombria de Edward Cullen, um nobre serial killer. Em meio ao desespero e atração, ela sente-se dragada pela escuridão que o misterioso rapaz invoca.

* * *

Os passos dele eram lentos como de um predador ao se aproximar da sua presa. Ele a observava atentamente, enquanto ela alisava mais uma vez seus longos cabelos cor de pérola. Ela estava tão distraída que não percebera a sua aproximação. Ele estava louco por ela; ele a desejava ardentemente; ele ansiava pela sua iminente morte. A mulher ao notar que era observada, virou o pescoço em direção ao seu algoz, mas ela nada viu além da escuridão que estava do lado de fora. Continuou alisando os seus longos cabelos enquanto cantarolava alguma música que ouvira tocando em uma rádio na noite anterior. Sorriu abertamente com a lembrança, e por precaução olhou em seu relógio que repousava em sua cômoda. Era meia-noite. Era exatamente sexta-feira. Sexta-feira 13.

Não conseguiu controlar aquela sensação de estar sendo observada, mas não era medrosa. Era _mui_ corajosa e seja o que for que estivesse na espreita, enfrentaria de queixo erguido.

Não fora criada para ser uma covarde.

Seu celular vibrou ao seu lado, era uma mensagem. Colocou a escova ao seu lado e esticou o seu corpo até alcançar o aparelho.

Olhou a tela do seu celular e ficou assustada ao não reconhecer o número. Por curiosidade clicou no símbolo da mensagem e deixou escapar um grito ao ler o que estava escrito:

_Sexta-feira, 13 de Abril de 2012._

_Número desconhecido_

_~ Prêt à mourir¹?_

Desde os oito anos fazia um curso de francês então soubera no exato momento que leu a mensagem o que aquilo significava. _Preparada para morrer?_

Tentou controlar a sua respiração, mas era impossível. De onde estava o seu carrasco sorria diante do medo que ele poderia distinguir das expressões da jovem mulher. Estava com medo. Todas sentiam medo. Era algo natural da essência humana. Se amedrontar ao esbarrar com o desconhecido. Mas ele não estava intimidado. Ele soltou um riso agudo, e Rosalie se assustou com o som. Ela olhou em todas as direções do seu quarto, mas nada pode ver. Correu em direção à janela, mas também nada havia. Sua casa era alta. Seria impossível alguém entrar. Mas então ela lembrou-se da escada de emergência que possuía em toda a estrutura do prédio.

Tolamente ela gritou para a escuridão.

— Tem alguém ai? — Sua voz falhou ao gritar. Certamente sua pergunta era incoerente. E certamente o invasor não responderia a sua indagação. O que ela queria, afinal, que quem quer que seja, levantasse a sua mão em sinal de rendição e dissesse em alto e bom som "estou aqui," certamente não faria isso, por isso não obteve resposta.

O belo homem que estava embuçado na escuridão das arvores, girou o corpo ficando assim bem próximo da garota. Mas ela olhava para baixo, então não poderia vê-lo. Seus olhos estavam assassinos e desejavam mais do que tudo seu óbito. Seus profundos olhos verdes encaravam a garota e seu sorriso o deixava ainda mais assustador.

Ele vestia uma jaqueta preta de couro assim como a sua calça jeans também na cor preta e botas. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam ainda mais bagunçados por conta do vento que ele recebia em sua direção. Pegou um impulso e com apenas um movimento, ele estava dentro da varanda da garota.

Rosalie gritou assustada ao notar a presença do homem que a deixava com todos os pelos de seu corpo eriçados. Não de desejo... Ela estava com medo... Muito medo.

— Calma boneca. — O rapaz sussurrou. Rosalie sentia as lágrimas queimarem a sua bochecha e ela nada poderia fazer a respeito disso. Buscou algum controle, mas ficava cada vez mais difícil se concentrar devido à aproximação do rapaz. Até que em certo momento ela se viu encurralada na parede de seu próprio quarto, enquanto o seu algoz estava a centímetros de distância.

— Eu apenas quero brincar... _Poupée². — _Pensara em gritar, mas o rapaz fora mais rápido e tapou-lhe a boca com a mão.

— Eu realmente adoro a sua voz, mas não estou com paciência para os seus gritos. Guarde-os para mais tarde _ma chérie³._

Rosalie tentara socar-lhe o ombro, mas o homem era muito mais forte e lhe impedira segurando-lhe os pulsos. O homem era muito mais alto que ela, então ficara batendo na altura de seus ombros. Seus profundos olhos verdes a faziam lembrar-se de uma esmeralda, o homem que a mantinha aprisionada era dono de uma beleza que o fazia ser a personificação de um Adônis. Nunca em toda a sua vida vira um homem tão belo... Mas a sua beleza era mortal. Ela sentia que sua vida escorria por entre os seus dedos, conforme o homem mirava os seus lábios na direção de seu pescoço.

_Era o fim..._

Fechou os olhos para impedir que a dor chegasse, mas ela nunca o sentiu. Sentiu apenas beijos serem distribuídos por toda a sua região do colo e omoplatas. Abriu os olhos atordoada. Ele abusaria de seu corpo para em seguida matá-la? Além de tudo era um psicopata.

— Não tão rápido... _Boneca._ Ao contrário do que dizem por ai, não sinto prazer na dor de minhas vítimas.

— Acabe logo com isso! — Rosalie gritou. Se seu desejo era matá-la, que acabasse logo com isso. Seu corpo transbordava de tantas emoções estranhas que o belo rapaz provocava em seu corpo. Sentia-se quente devido à aproximação de seus corpos; mas seu corpo também estava gelado devido à perspectiva de morte.

Todos sabem que a morte é o final. Tudo há um começo e o fim. Mas nunca é agradável por um ponto final em uma história, tampouco em uma vida.

— Tudo bem. Como você prefere morrer? Estou te dando uma chance de escolha... No meu bolso esquerdo eu tenho uma adaga... Sua pele é tão macia que eu imagino estar tocando uma porcelana, mas seria mais rápido e você quase não sentiria dor... — Ele informava com seu lábio próximo ao ouvido da loura que estava prensada contra a parede. Suas mãos serpenteavam pelo corpo da bela dama, conhecendo... Explorando o corpo que ele tomaria durante horas assim que não houvesse vida alguma em seu corpo. Alguns considerariam uma loucura, mas cada ser humano é possuidor de algum fetiche. Antes de desenvolver problemas psicológicos, que psiquiatra algum conseguia identificar, e antes de entregar-se por completo a loucura o qual fora designado desde que se conhecia por gente, ele conhecera homens que tinha fetiche por sapatos; alguns por joias; fantasias de alguma profissão; havia até os mais egocêntricos que ficavam excitados ante algum animal... Mas ele, seu fetiche não era tão incomum como muitos pensavam... Seu desejo era por cadáveres. Não era o único com esse gosto peculiar, ele não poderia se esquecer do grande psicopata que os Estados Unidos conheceu. _Edward Theodore Gein_, um grande psicopata. A polícia descobriu que Gein exumava cadáveres de cemitérios e fazia troféus e lembranças com fragmentos do corpo da vítima. Ou até mesmo seriais killer fictícios como os apresentados na série Hannibal. — Mas no meu bolso traseiro..., — ele continuou, — há uma seringa. Seria mais prático para mim e não deixaria nenhum rastro. Mas eu não sou muito fã desse método de eutanásia. — Ele sorriu ameaçadoramente. — Vamos conversar. Não gosto de desconhecidas, quero que ao menos tenhamos alguma intimidade. Que livro você gostava de ler?

— Acabe logo com isso... _Por favor_... — Ela não suportava mais a expectativa.

Ele puxou os seus longos cabelos para trás, causando uma forte dor na garota.

— Responda a minha pergunta. — Ele disse peremptório.

— Eu costumava ler Agatha Christie... Mas papai sempre gostou de ler Shakespeare para mim antes de dormir...

— Gosto bastante peculiar... De romance policial, para uma comédia romântica. Bom gosto. Mas já estamos nos prolongando demais. Gostaria de dizer alguma coisa... Ates de... Você sabe... _Descansar_?

**xxx**

Tão lento quanto um felino ao atacar uma presa, ele libertou uma de suas mãos, e desceu até o bolso de sua calça jeans. Buscou a adaga e colocou em frente ao seu rosto. A lâmina era capaz de refletir a face do monstro que ele era, e este sorriu em expectativa. Tão logo ele direcionou a lâmina ao pescoço de Rosalie. Que ao sentir a lâmina gelada em sua pele, gritou em um primeiro momento ao sentir a lâmina lhe ferir a garganta. Seu grito não fora prolongado, pois quando o sangue começou a escorrer, manchando a jaqueta de couro de Edward, ele soube que ela já estava morta. O corpo da garota caiu aos seus pés, e tão rápido como um predador, ele buscou arrancar as roupas do corpo da mulher. Fechou-lhe os olhos primeiramente, não gostaria de ser observado pelas íris azuis sem vida da bela loura.

Arrancou-lhe o vestido e ficara excitado com a visão dos seios da mulher. Possuía os mamilos rosados. E ao retirar-lhe a calcinha, ficara ainda mais extasiado com a visão da boceta virginal dela. Ele tão logo buscou uma camisinha no seu bolso e envolveu o seu membro ereto. Após estar protegido — usara preservativo para que não ficasse nenhum fluído seu na mulher e assim postergar a sua identificação.

Tão rápido como conseguira, penetrou-lhe a vagina rosada de Rosalie que contava com pelos rasos nos grandes lábios. O sangue que saia de sua garganta ainda jorrava e a cor no corpo da mulher já estava mudando. Mas era exatamente aquilo que o excitava, que o deixava louco de tesão. Aproximou o seu rosto da garganta da mulher, e lambeu o sangue que ficara acumulado entre o vão de seus seios.

Gemera extasiado com o gosto do sangue em sua língua.

Penetrou-lhe mais forte fazendo o corpo sem vida de Rosalie balançar e tão logo ele chegou a sua liberação.

Guardou o seu membro flácido novamente em suas calças, e fora novamente para a árvore que se mantinha escondido enquanto a observava. Em uma mala retirou luvas e álcool.

Após cobrir as mãos, voltara novamente para o quarto da mulher, e abaixou-se ficando ajoelhado ao seu lado, limpou todo o corpo dela com álcool retirando qualquer impressão digital sua que tenha ficando nela. Após terminar, olhou em volta do lugar, e ao constatar que qualquer rastro de sua presença fora eliminada, ele fora embora.

Quando estava longe o suficiente, ele retirara a sua roupa, e queimou. Vestiu roupas novas, e seguiu em direção a sua casa que ficava no topo da montanha. _Isolado._

Novamente estaria sozinho.

Apenas ele... E o zumbir dos pássaros.

**xxx**

**Em algum lugar de Chicago, Sábado, 13 de Abril ás 09:30 AM**

No dia seguinte todos os jornais estavam divulgando a morte da garota que fora encontrada na sexta, logo quando o sol despontava no horizonte. Edward pegara o jornal entre as suas mãos e sorrira ao ler a reportagem.

_Mais um ataque do temido Serial Killer em Chicago._

_Ontem pela manhã o corpo da jovem Rosalie Lilian Hale, foi encontrado em sua residência, aqui em Chicago. Os médicos legistas que chegaram ao local do crime informaram que a vítima sofreu abusos sexuais depois que estava morta. As investigações apontam que esse crime é mais uma obra do Serial Killer que vem aterrorizando a cidade de Chicago há quase um ano. O serial killer é conhecido por assassinar as suas vítimas antes de haver qualquer contato sexual, o que indica Necrofilia, que é o ato sexual com cadáveres. A polícia ainda não tem nenhum suspeito no momento, mas todos que tiveram contato com a Hale, certamente terão que prestar depoimentos na delegacia de policia até o final da semana._

Assim que terminou de ler a reportagem, amassou o papel do jornal e nem se importou em jogá-lo no chão. O homem que a policia inutilmente procurava, estava mais perto do que eles imaginavam.

* * *

**# Bella POV #**

**Sexta-feira, 13 de Abril ás 15:00 — Quarto de Bella**

— Emmett, isso não existe! Eu não acredito que você acha que isso é real. — Emmett nos contava pela milionésima vez alguma lenda idiota que outra pessoa mais idiota ainda criou.

— Claro que é real Bells. — Ele tentava me convencer.

— Emmett... Eu amo você, mas para de tentar me assombrar! Isso não vai dar certo.

— Tudo bem. E o que vamos fazer? — Jasper perguntou para ninguém.

Estávamos todos sentados na minha cama, tentando fazer algo que diminuísse o tédio da sexta-feira. Emmett, o meu irmão, ainda estava abalado com a morte da sua namorada, por isso estávamos aqui, reunidos, para apoiá-lo nesse momento tão difícil. O enterro de Rosalie seria na manhã seguinte.

— Que tal um jogo de terror? — Alice propôs. Ela estava sentada na ponta da cama com meu notebook no colo enquanto pesquisava algo no Google.

— Que jogo? Não há mais nenhum jogo que já não tenhamos jogado. — Eu respondi frustrada. Passamos a madrugada toda jogando, e pela manhã não havia mais nenhum jogo que não soubéssemos. Quando demos uma pausa pela manhã, Charlie entrara no meu quarto trazendo consigo um jornal em suas mãos. Ele estava receoso em como dar a noticia que a namorada do seu filho... Já não se encontrava no mundo dos vivos.

— Acabei de encontrar um. Parece ser interessante. É um dos jogos de terror lançados pela Doritos. — Alice nos informou. Percebi o interesse escrito na face do meu irmão e namorado da minha melhor amiga.

— Nome do jogo? — Pedi.

— Hotel 626 — Ela informou.

— Não tem nome de jogo de terror. — Desdenhei.

— Quer ver as fotos? Há muitas fotos do jogo aqui no Google, e Bells, é de arrepiar. Só que há um problema... — Ela nos disse, e fora Jasper a questionar o motivo.

— Qual o problema, Allie?

— São exatamente três da tarde. O jogo só pode ser jogado depois das seis.

— Que sem graça! — Gemi frustrada enquanto apoiava a minha cabeça no colo de Emmett. Ele ficara acariciando o meu rosto, e a falta de descanso na madrugada, começavam a me cobrar pelas horas de sono que eu abdiquei para jogar. _Eu estava morrendo de sono._

— E o que vamos fazer até lá? Faltam três horas para as seis. — Emmett indagou enquanto tentava inutilmente fazer uma trança em meus fios cor de chocolate.

— Não sei...

**xxx**

**#Fim Bella POV #**

— Tem um bicho no meu sapato! — Bella gritou assustada ao sentir uma picada no seu dedo. Desde que Alice inventara que eles jogariam o tal do jogo lançado pela Doritos, que eles estavam em uma busca incessante sobre o que fariam até que pudessem, enfim, começar a jogar. Até que Jasper fez uma proposta nada convencional. Fazer uma trilha em uma floresta que era conhecida por sediar três dos quarenta e nove assassinatos protagonizados pelo serial killer que rondava Chicago.

— Deixa de ser molenga Isabella. Aqui não tem cobras. — Emmett zombou da irmã, que dava pulinhos engraçados enquanto tentava parar a dor que sentia em um de seus dedos.

— Estou falando sério, seu idiota! Um bicho mordeu o meu dedo! E se foi uma cobra? — Bella perguntou em meio aos pulos. Ela já estava cansada da longa caminhada. Tudo o que ela mais queria era deitar-se em sua cama e aquecer-se com o seu cobertor. Ela precisava de uma boa noite de sono para repor a noite perdida.

— Já estamos chegando ao topo da montanha. Sabia que a vista daqui de cima é ótima? — Jasper perguntou aos amigos. Ele era o único empolgado com a aventura.

Depois de mais alguns minutos de caminhada, Bella buscou em sua bolsa a sua garrafinha com água, e soltou um muxoxo ao constatar que estava vazia. Chamou por seus amigos, mas eles não estavam em qualquer lugar.

Olhou em todas as direções, e sentiu o seu coração quase sair pela boca, quando percebeu que estava sozinha... E perdida.

Gritou pedindo ajuda, mas nenhuma ajuda ela teria.

**xxx**

— Idiotas! — Edward xingava para ninguém quando observava os dois homens a sua frente. O que faria com eles... Poderia matá-los. Se eles vieram até o seu esconderijo, é porque sabiam do risco que corriam. Todo mundo que fazia trilhas por essa montanha, jamais... Jamais usava esse caminho! Porra! Todo mundo que se metia em seu caminho tinha apenas um destino... _Morte._

Os dois homens, um loiro e o outro com cabelos negros, estavam amarrados a uma arvore. A boca estava presa com esparadrapo, enquanto Edward andava de um lado para o outro com a sua adaga em mãos. Poderia ferir-lhe a face...

Caminhou em direção ao loiro e percebeu que ele chorava. _Frouxo_. Ele pensou.

— Vocês deviam saber a consequência de invadir o meu território... — E com apena um golpe, ele cortara a cabeça do loiro. Vira o sangue escorrer pelo tronco que permanecia preso a arvore, enquanto a cabeça caia sem vida no chão.

Emmett arregalou os olhos assustado com que acabara de presenciar. Ele seria o próximo. Ele conseguia sentir.

Ele apenas não contava com o elemento surpresa.

Após minutos de corrida, procurando por seus amigos, Alice ouve algumas vozes e segue o seu rastro. Mas ficara petrificada com a cena que seus olhos viram. Após ver a morte do seu namorado, sem poder controlar o grito que saia de seus lábios a sua presença foi denunciada.

Aproveitando que Edward havia retirado o esparadrapo de sua boca, Emmett ao avistar a baixinha que estava sem forças enquanto olhava para o namorado morto, ele gritou.

— Corre Alice! Corre! Não deixe ele te pegar! Corre! — Alice saiu do transe ao qual se encontrava e fez o que no momento poderia fazer: correu.

Correu o quanto a suas pernas aguentavam, e ela poderia sentir que alguém estava muito próximo a ela. Os galhos das arvores machucavam o seu rosto, causando ainda mais dor à garota tão delicada. Sentia as suas pernas reclamarem devido à quantidade de tempo que estava correndo, e foi com grande alivio que ela conseguiu avistar o final da floresta. Assim que chegou a terra firme, seus joelhos cederam e ela despencou. Não sabia onde Bella estava... Jasper estava morto, e o futuro de Emmett era incerto.

**xxx**

Assim que ele percebeu que a garota baixinha havia conseguido fugir, Edward voltara frustrado para sua cabana. Não sabia quantos deles havia e não era o seu objetivo causar uma chacina.

Jogara a sua adaga em qualquer lugar e caminhara em direção a sua cabana. Quando virara o corpo, sentira um forte impacto que quase o derrubou no cão...

— Mas que porra... — Assim que a mulher de cabelos cor de chocolate e com olhos assustados virara em sua direção, Edward quase perdeu seus batimentos cardíacos... Era ela.

Não poderia ser. Ela estava morta! Estava presente em seu enterro! Isso só poderia ser alguma piada... Ela não poderia estar viva... Mas como?

Bella gritou ao ver o homem a sua frente. E tentou correr. Mas o seu pé estava ferido e ele logo a alcançou. Jogou-a no chão ficando por cima dela.

Com seus rostos próximos ele era capaz de olhar atentamente para o seu rosto... Eram as mesmas... A diferença era que Kristen tinha olhos verdes... Mas como um mesmo rosto pode pertencer a duas pessoas tão diferentes?

Kristen era a culpada por ser o mostro que ele era.

Apenas ela era a culpada por cada morte... Cada assassinato.

— Quem é você? — Ele perguntou assustado. O homem que brutalmente matava as pessoas estava rendido diante de uma fraqueza: Kristen.

Bella arfava com a aproximação do estranho. — B-Be-Bella. — Ela finalmente conseguia dizer.

— Está errada. — Ele desferiu uma tapa em seu rosto. O nariz da Swan começara a escorrer sangue devido à força do golpe.

Bella gemeu de dor, enquanto o homem enlouquecido continuava a deformar-lhe a face. Mas fora com alivio que ela percebeu os olhos verdes dele rolarem em órbita e perderem o foco. Em seguida o que conseguiu sentir fora o sangue dele manchando a sua roupa. Olhando para cima, conseguiu ver Emmett segurando uma adaga. _O homem estava morto._

_E talvez muitos não soubessem, mas o pesadelo que rondava Chicago tinha finalmente terminado._

_"E viva o nosso herói, Emmett!"_

_Estava escrito em uma grande faixa na entrada da fronteira de Chicago._

_Edward Cullen estava morto... O pesadelo havia acabado... A sexta-feira 13... A sexta do terror havia tido um final feliz._

**xxx**

— Que sem graça, Edward. — Bella murmurava em seu colo. Estavam todos os amigos, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper e Alice, deitados assistindo na TV algum filme de terror.

— Por que sem graça? — Ele perguntou confuso. — Em uma fúnebre sexta-feira 13, a vida de Isabella Swan, uma estudante, cruza com a personalidade sombria de Edward Cullen, um nobre serial killer. Em meio ao desespero e atração, ela sente-se dragada pela escuridão que o misterioso rapaz invoca. — Citou a sinopse da história que acabara de inventar para distrair a sua namorada do tédio que estava na sexta-feira. Adorara a história que acabara de contar para os amigos. Rosalie que não ficara feliz ao saber que na história morria, e Alice se derreteu em lágrimas, só com o pensamento de Jasper estar morto. Emmett... Emmett sempre seria Emmett, e ele ficara excitado por ter sido o herói.

— Você morre no final. — Ela murmurou chorosa.

— Mas era uma história, apenas. Eu estou aqui... Muito vivo... — Ele deu um sorriso malicioso e aproximou seus lábios dos de sua namorada para beijá-la.

* * *

¹ Prêt à mourir?: Preparada para morrer?

² Poupée: Boneca

³ ma chérie: Querida

**(Eu usei o Google tradutor, então peço desculpas se a tradução estiver incorreta.)**

* * *

**N/A:** Olá! Aqui estou eu mais uma vez sendo levada por caminhos sombrios. Essa história é diferente de tudo que eu já escrevi, e é apenas uma One-Shot. Na verdade, essa história é uma redação de português que eu tinha que fazer para entregar no colégio, então eu adaptei para o universo de Twilight. Espero que vocês gostem, e se gostarem ou não, peço encarecidamente que mandem reviews. :D

Beijos,

Dayanne M.


End file.
